


Lullaby for the Sun

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [18]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Lullaby for the Sun

"Junsu. Wake up, we're home."

Changmin gives Junsu a gentle shake, for once a little grateful for Junsu's ability to sleep anywhere. It was his dozing on the set of their PV that prompted the director to send them home while the others were doing their solo shots. Yoochun had teased Junsu about being "Director's Pet," but Changmin could see the relief in his eyes that Junsu would be able to get the rest he needed to recover completely from his cold.

"Junsu, I'm not carrying you. Wake up!"

Junsu's eyes open suddenly and he blinks at Changmin, looking very much like a startled owl. Changmin laughs as he opens the car door, hoping the fresh air will finish the job. It seems to work; Junsu doesn't need any more prompting to get out of the car and even stretches as he walks up the sidewalk to the door.

"How long was I asleep?"

"The whole trip home. About forty minutes."

He yawns and stretches some more. "That was a good nap."

"Yoochun says I make a very good pillow."

That stops Junsu mid-yawn. "I don't buy that. You're way too bony."

"You just said you had a good nap. Who did you think you were napping on? No, no, no." Changmin catches Junsu around the waist, hanging on as he eases them both toward the kitchen. "No video games."

"But-–"

"You were sent home to get some rest."

"They're not going to be home for at lease a couple of hours."

"Jaejoong will check if the console is warm. He's getting sneaky in his old age."

"But you could say-–"

"No!" Junsu sits on one of the stools, flops down onto the counter and puts on a spectacular pout. Changmin's sorry he didn't steal a kiss before letting Junsu go--the pout is very tempting--instead he asks, "What do you want to eat?"

"You gonna cook?"

"I'd rather not," Changmin says as he opens the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I'd rather you didn't, too."

"Very nice." There's some bulgogi which looks like it might have been left as someone's dinner. Theirs now. He gives the rice a stir and dumps the meat on top before putting the bowl in the microwave to heat up. "Why are you being such a brat?"

"Why are you being so sweet? It's giving me the creeps."

"You think I'm sweet?"

"In a very creepy way."

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you into bed," Changmin says, after setting the food down on the island and handing Junsu a spoon.

Junsu takes a mouthful before answering. "Then you're doing it all wrong."

Changmin chews very deliberately, pretending to consider Junsu's words. He smiles as Junsu takes another mouthful, then he says, "Yeah, I probably would have had more luck if I'd kept you hungry."

A snort is the only immediate response as Junsu has a rare attack of table manners and swallows before leaning across the counter and saying, "You'd have the most luck if you'd just say, 'Junsu, I want to fuck you through the mattress.'"

"Shame that's not what I want."

That surprises Junsu into open-mouthed silence long enough for Changmin to get three more bites of his dinner. He just smiles when Junsu recovers enough to start eating again while nagging him for details, and stays silent until he turns to take their dishes to the sink. "It doesn't matter, you're still sick. You need to sleep."

"I'm recovering and I slept already. Changmin-ah," Junsu's fingers just reach Changmin's waistband, and he tugs until he can look up at Changmin's face from his sprawl across the island, his arm around Changmin's hips, "people have died of curiosity!"

"I think those were cats." Changmin smiles as he pets Junsu's hair, while Junsu rubs his forearm against Changmin's fly. "And they didn't just die, they were killed. Which we'll likely be if you don't stop being naughty on Jaejoong's counter."

"They won't be home for a couple of hours."

"And yet the 'pants on in the kitchen' rule seems to be the only one no one breaks. Why is that?"

"I have no idea. I only know it was Jaejoong's pants in the first place, which is why he's so insane about it."

"Jaejoong?"

"That's all I know." Junsu sits back down onto his stool as Changmin _looks_ at him. "Really! Yunho comes storming out of the kitchen yelling that from now on there is a house rule about having to keep pants on in the kitchen. Yoochun follows right after, red-faced, smirking, and not talking. There are things you don't push him about, and Jaejoong's secrets are near the top of the list. Jaejoong...I didn't see, but the next time I went into the kitchen it smelled of bleach. This is all I know." Junsu leans forward, smiling. "Do I get a reward?"

"I may show my appreciation...."

Junsu moves to crawl up onto the counter again, but Changmin doesn't want to keep playing that game and so heads toward the door. He's intercepted before he reaches the end of the island and has to wrap his arms around Junsu to help control the momentum and the kiss.

He keeps it soft and shallow and short. Junsu's been sick, and even if he's just refuelled with food and a nap, his energy is still limited. A fast fuck in the kitchen is not what Changmin has in mind, but every time he considers explaining this to Junsu, Junsu distracts him by becoming adorably irritated. Like now.

"That's it?! Weak, Changmin-sama. Very weak."

"That was adequate compensation for the limited information you provided."

"Limited?! I told you everything!"

"Everything you knew, which wasn't much and doesn't even confirm whose pants caused this rule. The only thing I know is that they weren't yours."

"Then maybe we should make them mine." Junsu has unbuttoned his pants by the time Changmin catches his hands, pulling them behind his back.

"I promised Yunho that I would get you tucked into bed," Changmin says softly into Junsu's ear.

"Oh."

The tension in Junsu's body changes. The tight, frantic energy of the verbal spar smooths to something more confident and focused. The push against Changmin's body becomes a press, a simple moulding of flesh against flesh instead of a battle. When Changmin pulls back a bit to look into Junsu's eyes he finds them hooded and dark, and Junsu's mouth, irresistible. Especially when it starts to move.

"What leader-sshi wants-–"

Irresistible.

This is the kiss he's been holding back since they got into the car. Sleeping Junsu, quiet and still, holds a very different charm from awake Junsu. He brings out different feelings in Changmin which remind him that he's been the oldest for a lot longer than he's been the youngest. He gets protective, an inclination that mostly disappears the moment Junsu opens his eyes, but the part which lingers makes Changmin want to wrap himself around Junsu. Want to kiss him in a way that isn't a contest, isn't always looking for an angle, a way to gain a point. Want to kiss him in the same way he dances, just for the joy of it.

Changmin thinks he might be getting it right tonight. At least Junsu isn't pushing, he's moving like in a dance, following gentle leads with a strong sense of rhythm. He wraps his arms around Changmin's back, hums softly when Changmin strokes his jaw and neck. He doesn't submit as much as move with Changmin, giving and taking as the feelings dictate.

"Do you hear music?" Junsu asks, sounding dreamy and...disturbed.

"Wha-–? Oh." Changmin answers his cell phone as he gets them moving out the kitchen door and toward the bedroom. "Hello, Jaejoong."

"Got our boy in bed yet?"

"No. He slept all the way home, so I fed him first." Junsu nibbles on the side of his neck, grinning, judging by the amount of teeth Changmin can feel. "Although possibly not enough. He's heading to bed right now." Hands move from his hips to his ass and Changmin rolls his eyes.

"I need to go to bed now, Joongie. I'm sooooo sleepy," Junsu calls into the phone.

There is a pause, then Jaejoong starts to laugh. "At least I can report that you aren't playing video games. I haven't done my scenes yet so you've got some time."

"Thanks, hyung. See you in the morning."

Changmin hangs up and turns off the phone, leaving it on a side table in the living room as they pass through. Junsu continues to maul his neck, and pushes his t-shirt up his body while they continue down the hall. He doesn't dare kiss Junsu again; he's not sure they would make it to the bedroom if he lets himself fall into that abyss. So he goes with his strengths; he focuses and pushes, and when the bedroom door opens, Junsu laughs low and wicked against his throat.

When Junsu steps back, Changmin's t-shirt goes with him, and his grin grows with every step Changmin takes, following him into the room. He strips off his own shirt before falling onto his bed. The move is very smooth, practised, and Changmin hesitates, not wanting to fall into any patterns that should belong to someone else.

"What?" Junsu asks, sounding more suspicious than concerned.

"You did that very well."

Junsu's eyes narrow and he props himself up on his elbows, his feet still dangling over the side of the bed. "I have been undressing myself for 20 years, I should be good at it by now," he says, very calmly.

It suddenly becomes apparent to Changmin how silly his concerns are. He tilts his head and smiles. "Perhaps you should demonstrate further."

The cool suspicion remains in Junsu's expression for another few seconds before the grin blazes again. Instead of reaching for Changmin's pants, Junsu drops one arm over his face while stretching the other over his head. "But Changmin-ah, I'm sick and sooooo sleepy. I need help getting naked."

Changmin has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing; the growl that underscored "naked" sounded not the least bit sleepy. "Anything for my invalid hyung," he murmurs, slides his fingers underneath the already loose waistband, and slowly–so slowly–strips Junsu of his pants and underwear. Junsu moves as languidly as Changmin's hands, lifting first hips then legs as Changmin pushes the clothing toward Junsu's feet. He caresses the limbs now propped on his shoulder and hooks his fingers in Junsu's socks to complete the task. As soon as one foot is free, Junsu wraps that leg around Changmin's waist, but Changmin pulls clear before Junsu can get a grip, grinning while he tosses the clothing against the closet door.

"Sleeping naked isn't good when you're sick, hyung. Didn't your mother give you pyjamas for Christmas? The ones with the bunnies."

He doesn't fight the yank on his pants, tumbling him onto the bed and away from the dresser. He relaxes, lets go, laughs at the thoroughly disgusted look on Junsu's face as Junsu strips him of the rest of his clothes.

"You are evil incarnate," Junsu says, calmly. "And they're sheep."

"Of course they are." Changmin tries not to grunt as Junsu falls back onto the bed, right on top of him.

"I think Yoochun's stolen them. Probably left them in Singapore or somewhere."

"Why would he do that?"

"He loves me." Junsu swoops in, kissing Changmin before he can take a breath to reply. Not that there is really anything to say to that statement, except for the standard insult that appears automatically at the tip of Changmin's tongue. He'd much rather put his tongue to another use anyway. He's just starting to get warmed up to that task when Junsu pulls away and gazes down at him. The small smile on Junsu's face fades into a concerned frown as Changmin smiles back. "Well?" Junsu asks.

"What?"

"No insult?"

"I have one of the sexiest guys in Korea lying naked on top of me, kissing me, and you expect me to insult him? There is a very good reason why _you_ are not called the genius of this group."

Junsu thinks a bit, then grins. "Thank you. Had to get that creepy sweetness out of the room."

"You don't consider being called sexy as being sweet?"

"No. That's just having good eyesight."

"I took my contacts out at the studio, hyung."

"Your eyesight is just fine up close."

Changmin takes Junsu's face in his hands and guides Junsu back down into kissing range. "It really is," he murmurs, then snarls as Junsu pulls back just enough to mess up his plans.

"Now you're being sweet again–"

"Shut. Up," Changmin says, not giving Junsu any more time to argue about it. He can feel Junsu smiling within the kiss, not so much in the shape of his mouth, but joy behind it. He can also feel Junsu giving up on the teasing, giving in to the kiss. Focusing on it.

Changmin melts back down onto the mattress, no longer needing to hold Junsu in place. He can hold just to feel warm skin and compact muscles, and slides his hands down Junsu's chest and along his ribs to do just that. He spreads his fingers over Junsu's back, pushing until Junsu gets the hint and settles his weight onto Changmin's body. He's heavier than he looks, but he also can't relax into stillness, the pressure against Changmin's skin constantly shifting, Junsu's thoughts and feelings translated into movement. The movement starts to concentrate in Junsu's hips, his kisses taking on a distinct rhythm, and when Changmin finally notices this, the heat in his blood spikes and he moans into Junsu's mouth as his fingertips press hard enough to bruise the skin over flexing muscle.

"You like that?"

"I like everything. How are you feeling?" Changmin asks. Junsu pulls back to give him the suspicious look again, so Changmin licks his lips, then smiles as he wraps his legs around Junsu's waist and flexes up, sliding softer flesh against Junsu's cock. Junsu's eyes go wide.

"I'm feeling just great!" Junsu says, grinning.

"Liar."

"I've performed onstage feeling a lot worse. And I'm far more confident of my audience here."

"This is why you were bottom of the Casanova list."

"Yeah, yeah. Says the man who is begging me to fuck him."

"I'm not begging. It's a suggestion as to how to spend our time until the hyung-deul get home."

"As to?"

"I was so right to go to Yoochun first. I would have been a dedicated heterosexual if I'd started with you."

Junsu's grin disappears from Changmin's view as Junsu settles heavily against Changmin's chest. "Liar," he says, softly into Changmin's ear, then runs his lips along the side of Changmin's neck. The movement ripples along his whole body, a gentle undulation that Changmin echoes as a smaller shiver. Although the shiver also might be from Junsu testing Changmin's pulse with his tongue or the soft mutterings, "Taste so good. Sweet Changminnie. Gonna make you shake apart."

Changmin responds to the last comment with a harsh gasp as the full sense-memory of the last time--the first time--Junsu shook him apart comes to the surface. He fists his hand in Junsu's hair, dragging Junsu back to his mouth for an open, wet kiss. When it ends, he sucks two of Junsu's fingers into his mouth, bites down on them lightly as Junsu's hips snap, ramming Junsu's cock into the tender skin of his hip joint. "It's going to take more than a finger to shake me now," he says, releasing Junsu to make the next move.

"I've got more than that," Junsu says, leaning in to kiss him again while sliding the two wet fingers into him.

The sensation is still a shock, a small chill of reality intruding in a favourite dream. And then Junsu is kissing him like flames that lick at the edges of paper before it catches fire. The dream becomes the reality. Too close. Not close enough. "Junsu, please," he whispers in a stolen breath.

The look on Junsu's face is one he's seen a few times aimed at the others--softly curved lips, brighter smiling eyes. There's a feather-light brush of fingers on his cheek before an equally light brush of lips. Then in a single smooth motion, Junsu sits up, sliding his other hand out from under Changmin to go rooting under his pillow.

Changmin knows he should be making some sort of comment about that, but has no idea what he would say. Not when Junsu's made short work of encasing himself in latex and has popped the cap on the lube. He waits for the press of slick fingers again, but Junsu coats himself instead and says, "Turn over."

"But I like–"

"Would you trust me on this? _C'mon._"

Junsu's gaze is bouncing around, a sure sign of nervousness, so Changmin narrows his eyes. Just as he thought, the slight hint of a challenge focuses Junsu and Changmin sees a small smirk twisting generous lips before he rolls up onto his hands and knees. Junsu's hand on the small of his back as fingers press in brings up another wave of memory. He almost expects to see Yoochun beneath him when he opens his eyes, but it's Junsu's fingers ghosting over his ribs, Junsu's voice.... "Are you humming 'Ride On'?"

All movement stops until Changmin looks over his shoulder, and Junsu snorts a laugh. "No," he says, with nowhere near an innocent expression. "Not on purpose. Spread your legs. You're too tall."

"It's not _my_ height that's the problem," Changmin mutters, loudly, but does as suggested. Then he feels a nudge at his knee. Junsu has moved behind him, between his legs, and Changmin shivers. He doesn't think it's fear, even though Junsu sure as hell isn't Yoochun. The hands on his hips alone would tell him that, the grip firm and demanding rather than coaxing. Changmin shifts down onto his elbows, widens his stance, loosens his hips.

"There he is," Junsu purrs. Changmin echoes the sound wordlessly as Junsu runs a firm hand up his spine to grab briefly at his hair and then stroke back down. When both thumbs trace the last few vertebra, he knows what's coming next. "Ready?" Junsu asks while teasing the entrance. Changmin pushes back in reply.

Junsu's small, gasped, "Oh!" sends more heat through Changmin than the flesh pressing into him. But it's that flesh that's demanding his attention right now. He tries to relax, remember how laughter had let Yoochun slide right in, figure out how that worked. He concentrates hard on everything other than the burn and the stretch and the disturbing fullness. He focuses on the tickle of Junsu's hair against his skin, on the heat of breath as Junsu repeats, "Oh God, Oh God," over and over again against his spine. Then the slide stops and Junsu stretches out over his back with a long groan of a sigh, hugs his chest, kisses the back of his neck. Changmin reaches up with one hand to stroke Junsu's arm and feels a tremor underneath Junsu's skin. "Are you shaking?"

"Wanna pound you into the headboard," Junsu says, scraping teeth over Changmin's shoulderblade.

Changmin looks over his shoulder again, not sure if Junsu is hiding behind bravado. If he is, it's not his own insecurity, the look on his face is intense and hot, much like the one he gets onstage, and any uncertainty is directed at Changmin. Changmin grins. "I'd love to see you try," he says, casting his voice lower than he usually would for one of their regular dares.

Junsu blinks a moment, then gets the double meaning of the phrase. Changmin has to turn away from the blinding smile. Not a moment too soon, the first thrust is hard enough to almost knock him off-balance, but smooth enough that the discomfort is mostly surprise. He has his hand against the headboard for the second one and by the third he thinks he's getting the hang of this and pleasure starts to build again.

"Fuck. Don't know if I can keep this gentle."

The thought that this is the gentle version makes Changmin gasp, but it's not like Junsu would try to hurt him and would stop in an instant if he said it was too much. And Junsu's sick, how much more...? Changmin shivers at the realization that he's got a damn good idea how much more. He pushes back hard into Junsu's next stroke, making Junsu curse again. "Now who's being creepily sweet?" Changmin taunts.

"It's just–"

"I understand. Really. But you've never been timid." Junsu snorts, and Changmin is relieved that he seems to remember the extreme sports on the piano bench. "And I'm not a little girl you need to protect."

There is a pause, almost a moment too long. "No," Junsu whispers hot and rough near Changmin's ear as his hand wraps around Changmin's cock. "No, I don't think anyone will call you little," he squeezes then strokes in time with the shallow rocking of his hips, "ever again. Anyway, the strong protector is your cover story, not mine."

The only warning Changmin gets is Junsu's hand bracing against the top of the headboard. Then Junsu's moving, smooth as silk, but with the type of energy that Changmin knows can build to overload. Heat rushes through him as if on cue, his cock going from firm to hard in Junsu's fist, and he lets the excess escape with a quiet moan as Junsu kisses his spine again.

"Don't hold back. I love your voice," Junsu mutters against Changmin's skin. "There isn't anyone here to disturb."

"That was my part of the plan, remember?"

"I've changed my mind. Be quiet." Junsu squeezes a little harder and changes his angle a bit, but even as Changmin has another groan ripped from him, he can still feel Junsu's grin against his shoulder. Then the edges of Junsu's teeth. Then Junsu's own groan in his ear. "You feel so good."

Changmin decides not to answer, not with words at least. He reaches back to brush his fingertips along Junsu's thigh and hip. Then across his body to Junsu's arm and the hand holding his cock. He really does prefer face-to-face, being able to see the person he's with and stealing the occasional kiss.

"Put your hand back down on the bed," Junsu says, almost a whisper. Changmin does, but he also turns his head to try and see Junsu. Junsu nuzzles into his ear, leaving soft kisses on the skin in front. "I'm about to get serious."

The laughter Changmin gathers in response to that egotistical statement gets released in a grunt as Junsu does in fact shift into an even higher gear. It's not hard, like the first few strokes had been, it's faster, rolling, relentless; even his grip on Changmin's cock loosens a bit to keep pace. Changmin has to concentrate in order to keep breathing.

He tries to distract himself by figuring out what Junsu is murmuring against his back, but the blood rushing past his ears drowns out the words. He's left with the impression of Junsu's voice, blending with the soft, but distinct sound of skin sliding against skin. It's then he gets why Junsu likes this position--there are fewer distractions from the actual fucking. Yes, there are kisses and caresses and hot dirty words, but it's Junsu's rhythm that's picking him up and carrying him along; the sensation is almost frightening until he realizes that it is his own imminent orgasm making his head spin.

"Junsu...."

"I know. I can feel you. Bring me with you, Changmin."

How the hell is he supposed to do that?! But then Junsu twists his wrist and snaps his hips, and Changmin doesn't worry about it. He unravels. Junsu keeps pulling on the threads but he catches them, too, grounding Changmin with steady hands and firm voice until Changmin manages enough breath for a curse. Then the soothing hands bruise his hips, and the unmusical groan combined with a strong trio of thrusts sends a fresh wave of sparks over Changmin's nerves.

"Junsu?"

"I think it's time to sleep now."

Changmin's glad his expression is hidden from Junsu's gaze. The smile that's there would likely prompt another "creepy sweetness" exchange and Changmin wants to keep this warm, sleepy feeling. Although their relative positions are also preventing a number of other very pleasant things, like cuddles and kisses. "I agree with the time," he says, twisting enough to see the top of Junsu's head resting on his spine. "It's the place that could use improving."

"But you're comfy!" Junsu's smiling as he kisses a line between Changmin's shoulder blades but doesn't linger too long before sliding himself back. Changmin tries to hide his wince as Junsu pulls out, but Junsu's whispered, "Sorry," means he likely didn't manage it.

By the time Changmin turns over, Junsu has himself cleaned up, again with a practised ease that Changmin again finds disturbing until Junsu flops down onto the bed and into his arms. There's no request for the use of his body as a pillow or blanket, Junsu simply manhandles his limbs into the desired configuration. He scowls and mutters, and Junsu grunts back until all is settled and conversation ends with Junsu's extremely satisfied sigh.

As Junsu's body relaxes into sleep, muscles giving off their energy as heat instead of motion, Changmin lets himself smile again. He's sated and happy, but also more than a little bemused and he's not sure why. It's not as if he expected it to be anything other than sex with Junsu, who is pushy and makes bad jokes and argues with him and makes him laugh and makes him breathlessly in love. Not that Changmin would ever tell him that.

Changmin kisses the top of Junsu's head and feels a wet burn behind his eyes as Junsu snuggles closer. Sleep is a good excuse to keep the tears behind closed lids, so he isn't sure why he opens them again until he hears the soft click of the bedroom door closing followed by low voices in the hallway-–Yoochun and Yunho.

"Stupid Chunnie go to sleep," Junsu mutters and turns just enough to start drooling on Changmin's chest.

It would be the perfect excuse to get out from under the saliva monster, but tonight Junsu is his responsibility. His sick, slobbery burden. His older and heavier dongsaeng.

His completely irrational joy.


End file.
